pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Mismagius and Drifblim
Vs. Mismagius and Drifblim is the eighth episode of the mini-series Pokémon Tales: Crystal. It aired 5/31/2018. Story Crystal retrieves her Pokémon back from Nurse Joy, as she goes and has a seat on the couch in the sitting area. A TV is playing overhead. Crystal: (Groans in despair) I’m out of time. I have to head for the Valor Lakefront if I’m going to make it to the Grand Festival on time. I told Dawn that I’d be there. But… Crystal opens her badge case, revealing the six badges inside. Crystal: I only have six badges. Ian only had seven, and the only one I’m missing that he has is the Relic Badge from Fantina. And she wasn’t in the gym. With some luck, the last gym that Ian will go to and another one will be relatively close to here. Otherwise I won’t be able to qualify. Uragh! Rhonda: (On TV) Hello! I’m Rhonda from Sinnoh Now! Crystal turns her attention to the TV, where Rhonda is at the Valor Lakefront. Rhonda: Despite the travesty that occurred just a few weeks prior, the Valor Lakefront is bustling with energy in preparation for the upcoming Grand Festival! We’ve seen several coordinators arrive, as well as old names coming to watch the performance. And, is that?! The camera turns, focusing on Fantina who is blowing kisses to the crowd. Crystal shoots up onto her feet in surprise. Crystal: Fantina?! Rhonda: It is Fantina! One of the top coordinators of the region! Fantina is once again holding her role as a judge on the Grand Festival panel, an honor only given to a select few. Crystal: She’s a top coordinator?! Wait, that’s it! She’s at my destination! If I can get there before the Grand Festival, I can beg her for a battle! Crystal takes off running out of the Pokémon Center with her gear, Nurse Joy looking confused. Joy: Have a, nice evening. End Scene A few days later, Crystal is panting and exhausted as she arrives at the Valor Lakefront. She pulls out her water bottle, which is now bone dry. Crystal: (Panting) Need, to find her. Zoey: Whoa, Crystal?! Zoey appears, going over to Crystal and helping her stand. Zoey: I was wondering where you were. You don’t look too good. Crystal: Need (pants) to find (pants) Fantina. Zoey: Girl, come on. Let’s get you some food first. The two sit at a café, as Crystal devours her meal and tea. Zoey watches with fascination. Zoey: You literally ran the entire way from Veilstone City? Crystal: (Mouth full) Mm-hmm. (She swallows) As soon as I learned that Fantina would be here, I had to hurry. (Takes a drink of tea) I won’t be able to challenge her here after the Festival, and I won’t have time to backtrack to Hearthome City afterwards. Zoey: So what’s your plan? Blatantly go up to Fantina as she goes for a stroll and challenge her to a battle? Crystal: (Timidly) That’s exactly my plan. Zoey stifles a laugh, smiling at Crystal. Zoey: You’ve been hanging out way too much with Ian. And I don’t mean that in a good way. Crystal: Hey, don’t make fun of him! Ian knows exactly what he wants and does whatever’s necessary to get it! If I’m going to be able to face him, I need this badge to make it to the Sinnoh League. Zoey: Okay, okay! In that case, we better start looking for her. Crystal: Ah! There she is! Crystal points across the lake, where Fantina stands above a large crowd of people. She waves and blows kisses as she does. Crystal gets up from the table and takes off, Zoey sighing. Zoey: I guess there wasn’t any other option here. Fantina laughs as she twirls through the crowd, having a good time. Fantina: S’il vous plaît! There is enough of Fantina for all of you! Crystal: Fantina! I challenge you to a battle! The crowd around Fantina silences, as Fantina turns to see the source of the challenge. The crowd parts to bring Crystal into view, with Zoey close behind her. Fantina: A challenger? Je suis désolé, but I am not taking challengers outside of the gym. I am on holiday! Crystal: Please, Ms. Fantina! I need to earn your gym badge so I can keep a promise to a friend! He’s expecting me to be able to compete against him at the Sinnoh League! Fantina stares at Crystal for a few moments, Crystal looking uneasy. Fantina then rushes in, getting right in Crystal’s face, startling her and making her uncomfortable. Fantina: (Whispers) And do you have a crush on this young man? Crystal: (Stammering) Crush? What? No, I, see, it’s… Fantina laughs brashly again as she twirls away, clearing space for them. Fantina: Well if that’s the case, I will make an exception just this once! I need someone with a Pokétch! Zoey: I’ve got one, Ms. Fantina! Fantina: C’est magnifique! Set it for five minutes! This will be a two-on-two double battle! The winner will be the trainer who has the most Pokémon available to battle after five minutes! Zoey: So it’s like a contest battle? Fantina: Just like a contest battle! My choices will be Mismagius and Drifblim! Fantina throws her Pokéballs, choosing Mismagius and Drifblim. Mismagius: Mismag. Drifblim: Drif. Fantina: And you? Crystal: (Hesitating slightly) I’ll choose, Mismagius and Bronzor! Crystal throws her Pokéballs, choosing Mismagius and Bronzor. Mismagius: Magius! Bronzor: Bronze. Zoey: (To herself) Two Pokémon weak to Ghost types? What is she thinking? (Out loud) Okay, time starts, now! Fantina: Mismagius, Shadow Ball! And Drifblim, use Ominous Wind! Fantina’s Mismagius forms a Shadow Ball, as Drifblim releases an indigo colored wind to speed and power it up. Crystal: Bronzor, block it with Extrasensory! And Mismagius, fire your own Shadow Ball back! Bronzor’s eyes glow gold as it shoots golden rings in front of it, suspending the Shadow Ball and blocking it and the Ominous Wind. Crystal’s Mismagius floats up, firing Shadow Ball. Fantina: Two can play at that game! Psywave and Psychic! Mismagius releases multi-colored pulse waves which deflects Shadow Ball. Drifblim’s eyes glow blue, as Crystal’s Mismagius is caught in Psychic. It is slammed into Bronzor, the two stumbling on each other. Fantina: Now Mythical Fire and Will-o-Wisp! Crystal: Quick, Rain Dance! And Screech! A ring of fire forms in front of Mismagius, shooting a fire blast. Several blue fireballs form and circle Drifblim as it fires them. Bronzor glows blue as storm clouds form, a downpour occurring. The fire attacks are weakened as Crystal’s Mismagius lets out a Screech, causing Fantina’s Mismagius and Drifblim to cover their ears. Fantina: If this was simply a contest battle, you would have my applause! However, your goal is a victory instead! Mismagius, trap them in place with Mean Look! And Drifblim, Hypnosis! Mismagius’ eyes glow indigo, as energy eyes form around Crystal’s Mismagius and Bronzor. The two try to move but are stuck in place. Drifblim’s x pattern on its body glows yellow, firing energy x’s at them. Crystal: Gotcha! Bronzor, use Safeguard! Bronzor shines and creates a silver barrier over it and Mismagius, deflecting the Hypnosis. Fantina gasps in surprise. Fantina: Ah! That is why you chose Bronzor! Crystal: I’ve seen your previous gym battles, and knew to be prepared for it. Now let’s go for Gyro Ball! Mismagius, Confuse Ray! Bronzor spins with Gyro Ball, forming a silver ring around it. Mismagius’ gems shine a red light, which is reflected and amplified by Bronzor’s spinning, shining body. Fantina’s Mismagius and Drifblim are blinded and confused, as Bronzor slams into Mismagius. Fantina: Drifblim! Strike it with Ominous Wind! Drifblim turns to face Bronzor, still dazed. It fires Ominous Wind, the attack hitting Fantina’s Mismagius instead. Fantina gasps in shock at this occurrence. Fantina: No! Crystal: And Shadow Ball! Crystal’s Mismagius forms and fires Shadow Ball, striking Fantina’s Mismagius. Mismagius drops to the ground defeated. Zoey: Mismagius is unable to battle! One minute on the clock! Crystal: Yes! Excellent shot! Bronzor: Bronze. Bronzor glows pink, morphing and evolving into Bronzong. Bronzong: Bronzong. Crystal: Ah! You evolved! Fantina: Laisse-moi tranquille! Drifblim, hit them with Ominous Wind! Crystal: Deflect it with Gyro Ball! Drifblim fires Ominous Wind as Bronzong moves in front of Mismagius. Bronzong spins with Gyro Ball, pushing through the Ominous Wind with ease. The timer goes off, as Zoey raises her arm. Zoey: That’s it! Time’s up! The victor is Crystal! Crystal: We did it! Mismagius, Bronzong you were awesome! Crystal runs forward, hugging both Mismagius and Bronzong. Drifblim looks disappointed, as Fantina pets it. Fantina: C’est la vie. You were wonderful, Drifblim. Fantina and Drifblim go over to Crystal. Fantina: Well done. I am glad I took this challenge. Now, the Relic Badge is yours. Fantina hands Crystal the Relic Badge, who shines with glee. Crystal: Yes! I got the Relic Badge! The audience bursts into applause, as Crystal looks around surprised at the number of onlookers. Crystal shyly waves to them, as Zoey gets in there and forces her to wave big. Crystal: Hey! Zoey: You just beat a gym leader in a public space! You’ve gotta show your fans some appreciation! Crystal is still nervous, but waves bigger now. The crowd disperses as Crystal and Zoey walk off. Zoey: And you had perfect timing. Cause look who I see. Crystal surveys the crowd, not certain of what Zoey is talking about. She then spots them, and her eyes light up. Main Events * Crystal competes against Fantina in a timed gym battle and wins, earning the Relic Badge. * Crystal's Bronzor reveals it knows Safeguard. * Crystal's Bronzor evolves into Bronzong. Characters * Crystal * Fantina * Zoey * Nurse Joy * Fans & spectators Pokémon * Mismagius (Crystal's) * Bronzor (Crystal's, evolves) * Bronzong (Crystal's, newly evolved) * Mismagius (Fantina's) * Drifblim (Fantina's) Trivia * This episode's battle was based off the episode Vs. Relicanth and Sealeo, when Ian battled Juan. Both main characters battled Coordinators that are Gym Leaders in a 5 minute Double Battle and only defeated one of their Pokémon. ** As in the anime and this series, Drifblim is considered Fantina's signature Pokémon, neither one of them defeated the signature Pokémon of the gym leader they faced. * Zoey has become the second character to appear in all 3 Sinnoh based series. The first was Barry. * This episode ends where Vs. Sinnoh Grand Festival begins. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Crystal Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh gym leader battles